Hotpod Surprise
by Devourlord Revya
Summary: Traveling on a journey that was forced upon her shoulders, Revya travels with her friends and a homicidal maniac that is now bound to her body to save the world from destruction. How will it end? RevyaxGig Rated M for content that MAY happen later.
1. Prologue and The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER:** Sadly I do not own Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, nor their characters, or the words that are said in the game. I'm just making this sad little story and making some twisties to it.

**Hotpod Surprise**

_**Prologue**_

_The continent of Prodesto, 525TA. The gruelling war had finally ended, and one man had unified the land. Lord Median the Conqueror. Through only one man, his heroism swept across the world. 535TA, the harmonious empire stood for 10 years, before it crumbled once more. Lord Median and his son passed away, and Prodesto returned to a state of bloody war. 550TA was then that a clarion vesper rang throughout the halls of history. Median's daughter, Layna, had come into her own and had become a true leader. Neighbouring countries formed treaties, and for a moment the world knew peace. But then, in 600TA, the world was darkened by a single malign shadow and its cruel heralds. The violent echoes of agony and murder shattered the land and the shaky alliances were pushed to their limits by the merciless creatures. But human as they were, they fell victim to weakness and temptation. Some cowered and fled, while others pledged allegiance to the beasts. Layna rallied her few remaining comrades for a final confrontation and the venerable warrior queen sacrificed her life to banish the shadow. They both were consumed and the three behemoths were silent._

-800TA-

-Revyas' POV-

200 years had passed since the battle between the hero and the behemoths. Lady Layna would tell us this story when Danette and I were younger; it was a wonder how Layna could have summoned up the courage to take on something so strong and not come back. I would never tire of the story as it had always kept me interested; while Danette would always loudly proclaim that she was bored with the tale already and ask for another story. Of course, Lady Layna was always too tired to try and recall another story for us to hear so Danette eventually stopped asking.

"Wake up already!" A shrilly voice calls out through my bedroom in the early morning, "We need to start training early today...again!"

Sighing, I looked up and none to my surprise I saw the ever threatening face of my childhood friend; Danette. Danette and I grew up together in the Hidden Village, both joining the village shortly after the other and neither of us knowing anything of our past. That was when Lady Layna took us in and cared for us. Ever since we became old enough to train we began to work on becoming town guardians. Today was my eighteenth birthday and nothing would be any different from any other day.

"I'm up already! Jeez Danette, could you yell any louder? You'll wake up the whole village at this rate." I grumbled as I heaved myself off my bed. The village was hidden inside a cave, so anything that was said loud enough could echo off the walls. Unfortunately for everyone that lived here, Danette had a big mouth. As I prepared myself for one of her morning rants, I started to dress in my standard outfit that I always wore. Green shoulder protectors with yellow strings that attached both of them together, a brownish-tan collar around my neck, a yellow trimmed pink bikini top that kept me covered, padded arm sleeves along with gloves that were a pink colour while the sleeves were a spring green. Strapping my belt across my white pants that stopped a bit below the knees and puffed out; also tied at the bottom with red ribbon, as well as my yellow trimmed spring green cloth that was there for some much needed color, I could hear Danette ranting about me getting up to late in the day and not giving them enough practice time. _'Yeesh, practice practice practice! I swear, I think that's about the only thing that girl things about.'_ I thought to myself as I quickly strapped on my red and yellow heeled sandals that had about an inch to them, put on my earrings and proceeded out of my room with my friend.

"Jeez, you take foreeever getting ready! I think you do that on purpose so that we won't get to become town guardians, don't you!" Danette continued to preach into my ear. Honestly, can't a girl get at least ten minutes of silence in her life? Brushing her green hair out of her purple eyes, she glared at me and I felt what I shall assume was a slap across the back of my head.

"What the hell, Danette!" I seethed at her. My piercing red eyes glaring daggers into hers.

Danette simply gave a huff and stomped her hoof. "I was just making sure you were still alive in there. You didn't even acknowledge that I was talking to you." Some things never change... I watch her brush off her blue tube top/shorts/overalls outfit; honestly I wasn't really sure how to describe the clothing that Danette wore.

Oh! I forgot to mention; Danette, she's a sepp. They are basically demi-humans that are part human and part cow; they have the hoofs and legs of a cow, pointed ears and little horns that come out of their head.

"Besides, you know that we always train early in the mornings!"

"I would if you would stop changing the times that you wake me up! Yesterday you woke me up at two in the morning to train!" I raged, tucking my orange-red hair behind my ears, hands firmly placed at my hips.

"Well, you could use the extra training anyway!" My best friend protested as she dragged me off to the Central Commons of the Village, leaving me to simple hold on for dear life. "Gah! Besides, this is so irritating! I'm old enough now, ya know. We both are! What, you like turned eighteen today right? Honestly, and I've been training forever! I'm totally ready to become a full-fledged Sepp warrior! But Lady Layna still won't make me a town guardian!"

Sighing, I simply shook my head and tried to tune out her yelling, completely sure that she had woken up the rest of the villagers, safe perhaps Lady Layna. Some how she could still sleep through all this girls yelling. Lucky woman..

"Danette, have you ever considered that Lady Layna will decide when the right time for you to become a town guardian is? I mean it's not like she hates us or anything."

Stopping in the Central Commons, she let go of my poor abused arm and looked at me with an annoyed glare. "It's all _your_ fault! You're too weak." Danette protested as she rested her hands on her hips. I shot a quick glare at her, showing that she obviously hit a button best left untouched. "That's why Lady Layna won't take me seriously." Letting out a frustrated groan, she took out her two "blades"; that were currently made out of stick since we had yet to become town guardians, much to Danettes' obvious annoyance. Looking at me with a determined face, I knew that she was going to make today's training session worse than it normally was. "Fine, whatever. She thinks we need more training? Then let's train!"

I quickly took out my "blade" and got in my fighting stance, not prepared to lose against her at all. "Well considering you've been training our butts off for forever, I'd consider this more torture..." I mumbled to myself, Danette obviously not hearing me.

"This'll be our one thousand and eighty-third training session...or wait, lemme think.." Danette took a moment to think over what the number was currently at. She always did have terrible memory. "Maybe it's the one thousand five hundred and forty-second...No...no...the nine hundred and thirty-first? Hmm..."

"I think it's our two thousand three hundred and twenty-seventh session.." I drawled out, hoping to get todays' training done and over with as quickly as possible.

She quickly scoffed at me, "Oh, like you could even remember that! Let's just say it's the thousandth time, okay?" I watched her carefully as she got into her fighting position.

_'Yea...and you're one to talk about remembering things..'_ I thought bitterly as I prepared myself.

A wide smirk on her face, she suddenly shouted out, "Let's see how you handle my Blaze Slash! You better give me all you've got or else I'll make you pay!"

-160 Minutes Later-

At times I always had to admit that Danette could be one person that was hard to handle in both battle and normal terms. Heaving for breath at this point, I took my "blade" away from her neck and helped her back up off the floor. As we dusted ourselves off and recovered what air we had lost, a sudden bell rang throughout the Village.

"! Lady Laynas' summoning bell!" Danette said gleefully, I knowing full well that she was attached to the old woman too much. "She must be awake."

Putting away my wooden sword, I looked around to see some of the villagers going about their daily duties. Brushing the sweat out of my face along with my hair, I looked over to Danette for her to decide what was to be done now.

"Okay, that's it for today's training. I didn't think you'd actually try to kill me...geez.." She said with a slight pout.

_'When one has to put up with your loud mouth every day Danette, you have no idea how tempting it is...'_ The thought briefly entered my mind as I simply just put on a smirk to try and rile her up a bit.

She gave a brief sigh and muttered mostly to herself but loud enough so I could hear, "Maybe you're better than you look. I guess your not a total waste of skin..."

"Jeez Danette, thanks. Glad to know I have your utmost confidence." I shot back at her, though she chose to ignore my statement as she put away her weapons and started towards Lady Laynas' room. As we walked up to her room, a sudden shaking of the earth nearly sent me off my feet while Danette merely jumped.

"Another earthquake.." She mumbled softly, looking around to make sure nothing was broken.

Regaining my composure, I looked over to her with a meak smile. "There's been a lot lately.."

"What are you talking about? There's always been lots of earthquakes. Let's go! I don't wanna be late!" Quickly dragging me through the village to visit Lady Layna.

As we enter Lady Laynas' room, I spot our motherly care taker right in front of us.

She had greying hair that had gold jewellery; like a necklace, here and there. Her tired eyes seemed to me like they were glowing with what I could assume was happiness. Layna wore red and purple robes, practically showing her status in the village though her wisdom and age were actually all that was needed for most of us that lived here.

Kneeling down, we bowed our heads to Lady Layna, or what many of the elders in the village call her, Layna the Venerable. Danette was the first to speak up since we entered the room as I kept my head bowed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Lady Layna." She spoke softly, though muttered under her breath, "She was being slow again today." I shot a quick glare in Danettes' direction while keeping my head bowed.

"It's been a while Lady Layna." I said, ignoring the urge to completely beat what little sense Danette had in her entire body out. Layna merely smiled.

"Children... It has been ten long years since I brought you here." Layna stated and paused before continuing. "Today, I shall grant you the weapons you will need to watch over our home." Suddenly we saw Danette's head shoot up in excitement, a huge grin on her face.

I held in a heavy sigh at this, _'Just what we need...Danette with an actual weapon...'_

"Does that mean... you're finally gonna make us real Town Guardians!" Danette shouted with almost brute force.

"Danette pipe down will ya! We're not all deaf like you." I hissed out under my breath, giving her a disapproving look. This only earned me a fowl look from her in return.

Lady Layna chuckled at the site and nodded, "That is correct. You shall have the power to protect those who cannot protect themselves." Out of no where, Lady Layna summoned her staff out of thin air and with a blinding light, there was now at least seven weapons floating in the air. A book, bow, what looked like a pike to me, a staff, and a axe and sword. The other weapon was a pair of sickle swords, the blades were a green colon and the hilt a purple. "Now, Danette, you must select the weapon best suited to your abilities."

Danette squealed with joy. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this!"

_'Not long enough...'_ I thought as she gazed over the weapons.

"Now...which one should I take... They're all so...deadly." A hint of joy in her voice with the last word.

Fighting the urge to hit my palm against my forehead, I sighed inwardly. _'Definitely not long enough.'_

Walking over to the weapons, Danette selected the sickle sword and walked back over to me with a grin. "Lady Layna, I choose the sickle sword."

Nodding, she smiled and the weapons disappeared, Lady Layna leaned against her staff. "Ahh, this is called the 'Whisper of Tranquillity'. So long as you carry this, you will bring nothing but good to the world." I couldn't manage to hold in my snicker at that thought and Danette quickly slugged me in the arm for it.

"Ow! Jeez Danette, I was merely joking!" I hissed, but I knew full well that I wasn't joking at the thought of Danette bringing good to the world. I earned a 'Yeah right!' and Layna smiled at our exchange.

"You have chosen well, my dear." Layna spoke softly and then summoned up a single onyx sword, dawned with red jewels and floated with a dark aura. "And for you, Revya...I have only this..."

This puzzled me, but a merely nodded and walked up to the sword as Danette cut in.

"What? I thought we got to choose?" Right then, I grabbed onto the hilt of the sword and suddenly was overcome with a dark power.

-Normal POV-

The sword and Revya were both engulfed in the dark aura that once surround only the sword and Revya gripped onto the sword with all her might, trying to overcome what was happening. Suddenly a voice came out of the blade, a sick twisted laugh that echoed into the room.

"Haaah hahaha! Holy crap, that took forever! Pick up the pace, ya old hag!" The voice demanded roughly, clearly showing it's power it had once held, "So...this is my sacrificial lamb, huh? Heh heh, It's sorta soft around the edges, but it's definitely got potential." Revya's mind panicked for a split moment, but didn't dare open her eyes or even let go of the sword. Danette was struck with awe and Layna stood there calmly. "Two hundred years... Two hundred years I've been waiting for this moment!"

Layna nodded her head and spoke to the voice, as if she knew who it was. "Indeed, it has been many years... Gig." She stopped and gazed back at the sword, seeming to make eye contact with what was in the sword. "I, too, have long awaited this day."

-End of Chapter-

So what do you think? It's not the greatest but I tried! Please review!


	2. Soul Mate

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I would like to point out that I do not own Soul Nomad and the World Eaters, or the characters in it, or the words that are said in the game. I'm just making this story here. If I did own it, people's minds would explode.

ON WITH THE STORY!

**Hotpod Surprise**

_**Soul mate?**_

_-Recap-_

_Layna nodded her head and spoke to the voice, as if she knew who it was. "Indeed, it has been many years... Gig." She stopped and gazed back at the sword, seeming to make eye contact with what was in the sword. "I, too, have long awaited this day."_

_-End Recap-_

The air in the room was tense and barely anyone spoke a word. Revya's grip tightened on the swords hilt as Layna watched carefully at what was going on with the young girl and the weapon. The quiet was soon broken by the young sepp, standing in shock.

"L-Lady Layna?" She squeaked out as best she could out of fear, "Wh-what is this?" Danette was afraid, for the first time in her life, to approach her best friend. Everything that was happening was sudden and hard to take in. She looked to her caretaker and idol for answers. "What's going on with that sword! Is she gonna be okay?" Worry etched into every word.

Layna held a solemn face now as she looked towards the sepp girl, trying to find the best way to answer her questions without answering everything. She seemed troubled and all together weary. She started by explaining about the sword. "Two hundred years ago… I gazed into a black shadow." Her voice held a grave tone as she recalled the event, "And it gazed back…"

Danette did not seem to understand, but listened with great intent. Revya only continued to struggle between the power of the sword and her consciousness. "It threatened to destroy everything, but I hunted it down. And this sword… was the trap." A blinding red light entered the room near Layna the Venerable, appearing in its place was a red gem shaped like a teardrop. It held the deepest shade of red, almost like blood. Danette's eyes widened in shock as she watched the crystal float in the air on its own.

_-Danette's POV-_

"H-hey… What's that red crystal?" I gazed at it, feeling a connection that was tugging both my mind and my heart to it. It felt welcoming… and at the same time sad. "It feels almost… familiar." Lady Layna held a sympathetic look on her face, though it puzzled me as to why.

"This jewel is called the Crimson Tear." Layna explained as she turned her focus back onto my best friend.

_-Revya's POV-_

As I struggled to listen to both Danette and Lady Layna converse, I heard a sudden shout amongst the noise that I heard in my head. "Now, behold… the fusion begins!" I heard Lady Layna's cry and it startled me a little. _'A…fusion? For what and to whom?'_ I thought in a panic as I tried to focus on staying conscious until all I saw was black.

As things began to come into some focus, I noticed I was not by myself. Getting in an automatically tense stance, I looked to where I sensed the presence. What I saw surprised me. There was a boy, standing… or floating, I couldn't really tell at this point if there was a floor, not far from where I was. He had messy dirty grey hair, though it looked a bit of brown was tinted in it and shockingly deep blue eyes. Under his eyes were two blue rectangular stripes it seemed, or a form of marking. The boy wore what looked like a sleeveless greyed down purple dress shirt with a white collar and white X patches going down the front and black dress pants and shoes to go with the look, his hands shoved in his pant pockets. What was floating around him puzzled me. It was like floating dark purple arms connected by decorative piece in the middle, with matching purple bracelets to match. The middle piece held blood red gems, much like the sword I… had been holding. Glowing reddish pink stripes decorated the arms that floated there. He was almost… cute in a sick, evil, twisted way. Something that scared me to no end, but he spoke and broke me from my thoughts.

"Ahh, it's **damn** good to be back! I can't wait to break in my new body." He said in a sadistic tone, clearly taking enjoyment out of other people's discomfort. This sent a scared shiver down my spine that I quickly repressed. Being brave, I decided to be a little bit civil.

"Who are you?" Okay… maybe not that civil.

He smirked and shrugged it off like it was nothing. "Me? Oh, just the most hardcore ass-kicker to ever walk the planet is all. The destroyer of everything! The commander of the World Eaters! But hell, you can just call me Gig." Egotistical was definitely on the list of what this kid was, just my luck.

"Why were you in that sword?" I asked, figuring _Gig_ was the only one right now that could give me the answers that came to my mind right now…or at least some of them.

Gig's face immediately soured, but kept his cool facade. "Oh, that. Well, thanks to that old wench, I had to abandon my body two hundred years ago." He growled out, "I killed her first, of course. But that tricky witch must've had another soul up her sleeve or something." The look on his face looked peeved. '_Okay, a tender subject I take it.'_ I thought to myself as he continued to explain to me what happened.

"She caught me off-guard and almost killed me for good. But I stole some of her juice and jumped into that sword. I never figured out why she kept the sword around, but I stayed there, waiting for my chance to get out." Gig paused with a cruel smile etched onto his face, I shuddered, "I've been waiting two hundred years… But now I've got you! A nice, young, healthy set of limbs!"

I looked at him in surprise. _'What… the hell does that mean!'_ I panicked a bit and quickly blurted out, "What are you planning to do?" Though I wanted to, I fought the urge to clamp my hand over my mouth at my out burst. Gig looked around with a chuckle and a comfortable smile.

"Heh heh. I haven't even done anything yet, and I already feel right at home!" He muttered to himself, and then looked at me. A surprised yet irritated face showed up on his features. "What, you still don't get it?" I merely blinked my confusion. "I'm taking over your body, stupid!"

I sat there… puzzled by my situation. _'What have I gotten mixed up in…?'_ I thought, my mind already becoming stressed from the confusion I was in and what little I understood of my situation.

_-Gig's POV-_

I looked at the kid in annoyance. She really was pretty slow, and way to pathetic for my taste. But that was soon to change once I get a hold of her body. I could only pride myself in the confusion that was etched so carefully on her face as she began to panic. Entertainment that could last me for centuries. Then, she finally utters something from her pie hole.

"You mean… you're going to kill me?" The kid asks. _'How laughable. Time to educate this little sack of meat.' _I thought, I really did hate explaining things to people who weren't worth it. I mean come on!

I grinned my best smile, a sadistic twinkle in my eye I'm sure, as I explained to her what was gonna happen. "Kill you? Heh. Nah, that'd be too easy. What'll happen is, your soul will just… disappear." She seemed a bit frightened at that thought. _'Perfect.'_ "And then I can beat this meat puppet to hell till I'm done with it! Hahaha!" I let out a harsh, gleeful laugh. Hey, I thought it was a great idea.

_-Revya's POV -_

I stared at Gig. Clearly this kid was as mad as they come. Then he said something that was not anything I would expect from him.

"Now… Give me dominion over your body…" He asked… almost in a polite way. _'Like hell I'm going to do that! Are you crazy!'_ I thought… okay that last part was a little redundant. I scoffed and stuck my nose up at him in defiance, making my answer pretty clear. I wasn't going to back down to a mad man, even if he was a little cute. Gig snarled and glared in my direction. "Damn it! I knew you'd be a pain in the ass. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I knew things weren't gonna be easy." He heaved a heavy, over dramatic sigh.

'_Then why ask you idiot!'_ I thought angrily. Gig gave me a serious look on his face, making him look a bit more civil if not more dangerous than he had been. He walked over to me to say whatever was on the tip of his tongue.

He gave me a fake, clearly annoyed smile. "Okay, here's the thing. We have to make a deal so I can use your body. Now that you've signed over your body, you can command power totally unknown to the average peon. That should keep you happy for awhile." I held back a scoff as I sent him a heated glare, which he ignored and went on speaking. "But maybe you're really greedy! Maybe you'll need even more power. That's when you give me a call." Gig smirked, his ego clearly kicking in now.

'_Show off…'_

"I can lend you all the powers of a **god**…for a price." The gray haired boy grinned sadistically after he finished. "The more of my power you use, the more control I gain over your body. You use your power to get what you want. … And I come a little closer to my own goals. You scratch my back, I **crush** yours. Pretty sweet, huh?" Clearly he was enjoying that thought way too much.

"Yeah, for a sadist moron that's power hungry…" I muttered to myself, Gig scoffed and shook his head. I glared at him to make my decision clear. "I don't need that kind of power." He gave me a chuckle in return.

_-Normal POV-_

Gig smirked and a gleam in his eyes was shown as he turned his back on Revya. Amused by the will power of the girl, he had to hand it to her. _'Normally people would be shitting their pants and asking me to spare them. This one's gonna be a fun one.'_ He grinned to himself. "Heh. Fine if you say so."

Revya watched him walk away into the pitch black that surrounded them. He waved his hand and turned his head with a small smile. "But if you change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll be waiting, my little _soul mate_…" The last word rolled off his tongue that made Revya shiver and cringe at the same time. This was going to be the start of something really bizarre…

_-End Chapter-_

Sorry that it's been so late with an update guys! I was trying to focus on graduating high school and then things just kinda got hectic. So what do you guys think? I think it's kind of a mess but let me know how you guys think of how I portrayed the characters. I'm not sure if I've got them quite right yet.

Reviews would be nice please!


End file.
